Celebrating the true champion
by slaughter77
Summary: One shot: Seth's still the champion and that's all he cares about and he just has to celebrate it with his love. Seth/OC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

As Seth walked away celebrating, he got closer to one of the girls in front row, planting a soft kiss on her lips then winking as he walked backstage, his arms held high in victory. No matter what, he was still the champion. With or without the belt.

Quickly kicking out of his gear, Seth slid into the showers his body relaxing underneath the shower, emitting a faint hissing sound.

Getting dressed into a pair of skinny jeans and dress shirt he headed outside, he was finally in the town of his love and he was going to savor every second he could spend with her, the kiss out there had only made him want more. He'd showed he was the man after winning the match anyways. DQ or not, it didn't matter.

He headed outside, checking his phone for any signs of his darling.

 _'I'll be waiting for you at the hotel.'_

Seth grinned and placed it back inside the pocket of his jeans, hopefully his black and blond locks would dry on his wait to the hotel.

•—•

It had ached months since the last time he'd had time for her. Being a champion was tough but Martha understood, always did. And he could feel himself tapping his fingers against the steering wheel every time he was at a red light, whether he was anxious about how much he was taking to get to the hotel or about seeing her finally again, he wasn't sure. Maybe both.

Finally he arrived at the hotel, grabbing his bag on his way out. As he was making his way through the lobby he caught his sight on a mirror, a smirk playing on his thin lips. Looking hot like always. Sighing in relief that Dean had taken mercy on his face as he hit him with dirty deeds.

His eyes glowing as he stepped inside the elevator, the memories of her kept on flashing for the next few weeks as he counted the days until they could finally be together.

And as the elevator doors opened he hurried to her door, she didn't live too far but thought it would be better to stay with Seth for the next few days as close to him as possible. It had already been hurtful when he left, a small void in her heart that seemed only Seth had ever seemed to fit every inch of it.

She waited expectantly inside her room, before sending Seth the message of the hidden place of her key.

His brown eyes scanning through the room for any signs of her, he dropped his back next to the door and as he closed the door a small figure appeared from one of the rooms of the suite. A big smile flashing on Martha's face, and that's what he realized that he was overly glad to be there his body seemed to have forgotten how to move.

She chuckled softly at Seth's stunned look. Making her way through the room, lightly swaying her hips as she approached him and wrapped her arms on his neck.

"I missed you.." Seth managed to say, his arms naturally embracing her waist bringing her closer.

Their lips smearing as they shared a brief but ardent kiss, her hands tangling with the blond and black locks. Still placing small kisses over her lips as she pulled away. Provoking a frustrated groan from Seth.

As he slowly opened his brown delighted eyes he traced his lip with his tongue tasting the remnants of the kiss.. He was sure he could continue to do this the entire night.

"So, where are we celebrating this huge win?" Martha questioned, taking back her arms as she backed from Seth trying to get her stuff ready.

"I saw a nice restaurant a few blocks from here." He smiled, holding the door for her.

•—•

Sitting on one of the tables outside, they chatted about how it had been so difficult to stay away from each other and occasionally mentioning his annoyance towards Dean and Roman.

After the last round of shots they decided on taking a walk through a near park there. Casually laughing as the effects of alcohol began to run through their bodies, Seth's nose turning a slight shade of pink and she was lucky it was barely noticeable, unless she spoke of course.

"This has been such a great night so far. Couldn't have thought of anything better than celebrating with you." He grinned, the lines next to his eyes showing the honest contentment in his words.

A blush crept over her face making her laugh because of her drunken state, maybe she just tried to show how Seth stole the words from her mouth, she couldn't even describe the things he could make her feel.

Glancing at his clock, blinking a few times before being able to read it he noticed it said it was midnight already, and the drunk feeling had disappeared from his system. Luckily they'd already found their way back to Seth's rental car.

"I can't believe it's already midnight.." Martha trailed off before noticing Seth's neutral expression.

"Seth?" Martha questions, her eyes tracing his face trying to figure out what could've got him out of it for a while.

A soft slurred whisper is blown over her lips, "You". Before she can even understand the warmth of Seth's soft lips pressed lightly over hers is sending sparks through her body, a hand travels to the back of his blond curls. When their lips are already working perfectly in-sync Seth pulls away a little too abrupt for Martha, making a soft mewl escape her lips.. And Seth just wants to hear it again.

"I love you.." Seth whispers, maybe more to him than to her. He can feel the pressure inside his heart and the leftover sparks on him still there clarifying that he does love her.

"I love you too, Seth.." Martha's voice a little low, wrapping her arms on Seth's neck bringing him close before he can think of how much he liked to hear his name in that low tone.

And Seth can't remember the last time he'd felt like everything was in the correct place but he just had to get used to Martha again, she was the only one who could make him feel like that effortlessly. And felt like he couldn't ever have a better day than this.

* * *

A/N: It took me years but it's finally done! I really hope you like it. :) thank you for reading!


End file.
